Punishment
by Lady Michaelis
Summary: This is taken from KHRkinkmeme. Basil did something wrong and offended Hibari so the sadistic prefect had a perfect idea of punishment. Blowjob.


I do not own KHR!

This is taken from KHRkinkmeme.

* * *

"Herbivore, you made a mistake by doing this." Hibari's cold voice bounced off the walls in Reception Room, his tonfas held in his pale but deathly hands, standing in an attacking form when Basil had entered this room without a knock and slamming the door shut loudly, his mouth slightly open and panting hard. The black-haired man narrowed his eyes dangerously, glaring at Basil with promises of harsh beating for disrupting him from his huge amount of paperwork, which mainly consists of the cost of repairing damaged school properties.

Basil had his eyes wide open, his hands fisting the hem of his shirt nervously. He gulped softly, taking small steps back from the prefect. He knew he could not run away but it would serve as a comfort if he had maximum distance that the room allowed from the prefect. Hibari scrutinised the brown-haired boy with thinning patience as he kept taking small steps back until the door prevented him from doing that. The air hung heavily in the air, the atmosphere as thick as the dark clouds on the deep grey sky. Basil tried to open his mouth, timid and soft voice echoed slightly in the silent, air-conditioned room, "Hibari-dono, I am sorry, please forgive me. The bullies were chasing thee so in a panic, I entered this room to hide. I really do not know I will be disturbing thou."

"Hn, so what? A punishment must be meted out." Hibari said coldly, however he had kept away the tonfas in his hands.

Basil panicked, "Hibari-dono, please, do not give thee a beating as Sawada-dono will get worried."

Hibari smirked, a perfect idea of punishment in his mind. He walked to the black couch as sat down, his legs spread wide apart, "Come here and kneel down between my legs."

Basil nodded his head as he scurried and knelt down between Hibari's slender and long legs with a huge blush adorning his cheeks when he saw the huge bulge behind the zipper. He turned his head away, refusing to meet the erection hidden by the black pant and refusing to believe the blatant lecherous glint in Hibari's eyes or the awkwardness of this position. Hibari smirked, again. He pulled Basil's head forcefully by the hair, causing a sharp gasp of pain to escape from the small lips. Hibari felt nice when he heard the small sound that escaped from the lips and once again, he pulled Basil's hair hard, using Basil's face to rub against his bulge confined in the pant. He moaned, rubbing the head against his bulge with more strength despite the protests and struggles of the poor brown-haired boy.

"Hibari-dono! Hibari-dono, please stop!" Basil protested, his hands on the inner thighs of Hibari as he shrieked and protested but unbeknown to him, he had only managed to arouse the tonfa-wielder to no end with the hot breath and moving lips when he begged Hibari to stop.

Hibari decided it is time to do something more. He let go of Basil's hair, using an authoritative voice, he commanded, "Unzip and lick."

Basil shook his head, the blush adorning his face became much more brighter with shame and embarrassment. Hibari growled, a hard slap contacted with Basil's smooth and flawless face, leaving bright red marks behind. "Do what I told you or do you prefer a beating?"

Basil shook his head again as he bit the bottom of his lips and timidly, with trembling hands, he brought his hands to cup Hibari's erection, teasing it for a short while before reaching for the zip. Yet, before his hands could touch the zip, another hard slap came into contact with his face again. "Use your mouth to unzip it."

"Yes, Hibari-dono." Basil said, tears welling in his eyes because of the sharp, stinging pain on his cheeks. Slowly, he brought his face near to the erection. He could feel his breath hitching and blood rushed to his face quickly again. He closed his eyes, slowly and timidly, he tried to unzip the pant, and lick the bulge that was still hidden underneath the boxer, wrapped it with his mouth with hot breath fanning it. Hibari smirked, feeling pleasure coursing through his body.

Next, Basil removed the boxer with his mouth and he saw transparent liquid over-flowing from the tip of the hard shaft. He used his mouth to kiss the tip several times, breathing hot air on it before circling his tongue around the foreskin. Hesitantly, he covered the tip of the huge, long shaft with his mouth, sucking and licking it as he moved his head up and down slowly. Basil heard a moan escaped from Hibari's mouth and soft red hue decorated the sadistic prefect's cheeks. Basil blushed, encouraged to go further. He tried to stuff as much Hibari's cock into his small mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowing, still licking and sucking it diligently. At the same time, he played with Hibari's balls, squeezing them lightly.

Many more moans of pleasure sinfully escaped from Hibari's lips as pleasure coursed through his body, making him twitch and squirm slightly on the couch. He placed his hands on Basil's head, fisting the hair lightly as he close his eyes shut, enjoying the sensation. Basil took this as an encouragement, bobbing his head up and down faster and trying to take as much of the long cock in his mouth.

Under the administration of Basil's mouth, the last restrain of Hibari snapped. His grip on Basil's smooth brown hair tightened painfully, forcing the whole of his cock in the small mouth and remaining in that position for a few seconds, as he relish in the feelings of his whole cock in the whole cavern before pulling out. He did this for a plenty of time. Basil gagged, saliva trickling down from the side of his mouth and he felt suffocating when the whole shaft of Hibari is in his mouth. He almost black-out if Hibari did not pull back soon.

Once again, Hibari forced his whole large cock into Basil's mouth, but this time, he did not stop and relish in the pleasure as Basil gagged. He pushed Basil's head to take his whole cock as he moved his hip into the small mouth at an inhuman speed. Finally, he splurt his seeds in the warm cavern and the poor brown-haired boy's face.

"Swallow them and clean up." Hibari said, wearing his pants, ready to go for his patrol. He smirked, "I am looking forward to another punishment again."

Hibari left, shutting the door lightly. Basil stood there, blushing madly and trying to think the next opportunity for his punishment.

* * *

Hello, this is the first time I did any smut and I do not know if this could be consider as smut or not. Even though I did this on an impulse, I still put in a little hard work so please do comment/review after reading to give me some areas of improvement, okay?


End file.
